Rose Garden
by chrishermione23
Summary: What happens when Harry,Ron and Ginny betray Hermione. Who is Hermione mother? Is Hermione fully human? will Hermione forgive them. Is Ginny as nice as she seems. Please read this is my first story and first Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own harry potter or Percy Jackson they belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan. This is set in 5th year.**

Hermione stood disbelieving and feeling betrayed for what Ron and Harry were planning to do to her when it comes to their 7th year. what she had heard behind the common room. How dare Harry and Ron believe what Ginny told.

_Earlier Today._

_Hermione was returning from patrol and saw Harry and Ron talking to Ginny,wonder what they are talking about thoguht wouldn't hurt to ease dropped on them thought Hermione as she put a disllusionment charm on her and stand behind them and listen._

"_When are you guys going to stop being friends with her?"asked Ginny. Harry looked at her with an angry expression but didn't say anything. It was Ron who answered her, "7th year as it will be embrassing for her."_

_I already knew Ginny hated me but Ron why would you do this to your best friend and Harry why aren't you defending me thought Hermione and in that momement Harry cringed and kissed Ginny.I thought you were dating Parvati thought Hermione. I know now what to do thought Hermione._

_End of flash back._

Hermione went to Professor Dumbledore office after saying the password. "Come in." said Professor Dumbledore and she went in. "Professor can I ask you a question?"

Professor Dumbledore look at her with twinkling eyes and answered, "Yes you may Hermione and what may I ask what is this question."

Hermione look at him biting her lips(She bites her lips when she is nervous) and ask, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore my question is if I can go back home."

Professors Dumbledore look at her and replied, "My dear child you can go back home in two day as that is when the train will arrive."

Hermione left Professor Dumbledore and went into the great hall and sat beside Lavender and Parvati who was sitting beside Harry after giving him a kiss. "Hey guys is your grades better now?" Hermione whispered to Lavender and Parvati, Lavender whispered to her, "Thank you for helping us Hermione." Ginny look at Parvati with a heated glare.

The next day Hermione woke up and went downstairs to the great hall and sat beside Parvati and Lavender talk to them and asked,"Guys can I sit with you? "Sure why not but why aren't you sitting with Ron and Harry?"

Hermione look at them and replied, "We are kinda in a row." after she told Lavender and Parvati. They looked at her with pity but didn't say anything. For the rest of the day she avoided Ron,Harry and Ginny,

It was night time and Hermione was ready to leave closing the doors of her dorm before putting letter sinto each of her dorm mates pillows. She went to the carriages to go to the train.

Hermione look back at Hogwarts thinking this might last time she will see the castle for the next two years. she went inside the morning arrives Hermione saw her dad and stepmom.

Now you're all wondering how can she have a stepmom. Hermione dad Michael Granger was married to Kate Granger nee Smith for the past ten years. Hermione never knew who was her mother when she ask her father looked at her with sad eyes and then say that she had died in an science experiment.

Kate smiled at Hermione and ask, "Are you ready to go back home Hermione?" "Yes mom,is John and sam here or are they at school." ask Hermione wondering where is her younger brother John who is 8 years old and Sam who is 5 years old. Michael ruffled Hermione whose hair went wavy although the years and answered that they were at school and that they will be happy to find out she was here.

**Hogwarts**

Lavender woke up and saw a letter. Who wrote a letter to her, thought Lavender. it is from Hermione thought Lavender.

_Dear Lavender,_

_By the time you're reading this I will be back home I hope you understand why I left I know we are not best friends or anything but I wrote this to tell you about the new trio which will soon consents Harry Potter ,Ronald Weasley and Ginny. These three people were planing to ditch me in seventh year but don't be hard on Harry as he feels like they are the only family he has._

_Me and Ginny aren't friends like everyone thinks seeing as she spends most of the time with Harry and Ron. I hope to see you in two years_

_sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Parvati letter was the same except for one extra paragraph.

_Dear Parvati,_

_By the time you're reading this I will be back home I hope you understand why I left Hogwarts.I know we are not the best friends or anything Lavender but I am writing this to tell you about the new trio which will soon consents of Harry Potter ,Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Yes Parvati . I said Ginny. These three people were planing to ditch me in seventh year._

_Harry had gotten fame into his head and Ron thinks you're an easy lay please if he ask you out or any other girls don't accept it. Ginny Weasley is Harry Potter secrete girlfriend yes I know you are his girlfriend but I saw him kissing her but I think you deserve more than this Jerk. Ginny is a jealous girl and I think she is dating him for money and fame and not for love and she will do anything to be in center attention so be careful around her. Me and Ginny aren't friends like everyone thinks seeing as she spends most of the time with Harry and Ron. I hope to see you in two years._

_sincerely,_

_Hermione_

The both of them cried on the friend they had lost because of Ron,Harry and Ginny.

**Hermione P.O.V**

"Hermione come here,I have something to inform you."told Micheal

"Dad you called me." said I.I looked at my dad with a worried expression. "Hermione we are going to america for a holiday."said Michael,this is it.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter next chapter Hermione will find out a little bit more about her mother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Please review this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or Percy jackson. They belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan **

Previously 

_"Hermione can I talk to you."called Michael _

"_Dad you called me." said Hermione looking at her dad with a worried expression. "Hermione we are going to america for a holiday."said Michael. This is it thought Hermione._

_Now _

"So Dad when are we going to America?"ask Hermione. "We're going to America in two weeks time." said Michael. We are going to America maybe I can ask dad more about my mother thought Hermione. John and Sam came into the room. John looked almost like his dad with his brown hair except for his eyes which is blue like Katie. Sam looked like his mother with his black hair and blue eyes. "So dad which city are we going to?"ask John who heard the whole thing behind the wall. "We're going to New York city kiddo."answered Michael.

Hermione was excited to find out they are going to New York. "Dad can I take off my contact lenses now because I don't think I need it anymore." Michael looked surprised and then remembered that she wore contact lenses to make sure nobody or monster in that case figure out who was her mother. Well if people from the camp find out about her she need take it off.

"Yes princess you can take it off. I think that you don't need it anymore."said Michael. Hermione took it off. Her eyes were grey like storm clouds which her mother had that was one of the things that attracted him to Hermione's mother . Hermione never knew why her father insisted that she wore them but she knew it was important because whenever she ask he told her it would keep her safe.

_Hogwarts_

"How dare they betray her!"screamed Dean. The rest of the Gryffindor thought like Dean. They now knew that fame had gotten to Harry Potter head. They had formed a plan to get back on them. The next two years won't be good for Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and especially Ginny Weasley.

All of them went to the Great Hall and sat down together when the new golden trio tried to sat down. When Ginny tried to sit beside a fellow 4th year who sneer saying"I'm sorry but this seat is taken Weasley why don't you sit beside someone else." Harry sat beside Parvati. Parvati stood up and put pumpkin juice on Harry head. "Hey what was that for?"ask Harry. "That jerk is for cheating on me." told Parvati, she slap him on the face screaming, "This is for making Hermione leave Hogwarts!" by now everyone in the Great Hall heard this.

"How dare you slap Harry. Parvati"screamed Ginny. Parvati gave a glare if looks could kill Ginny would be ten feet down. Ginny was scared now. Parvati screeched, "Ginny Weasley is a poor girl who can't get her own boyfriend only by stealing others." Everyone in the hall now start laughing at Ginny because it was true. Lavender took out her wand. "You wouldn't dare bitch."said Ginny. "Try me Weasley." said Lavender.

Parvati hex Ginny. "Stop students can you please explain to us why did you hex Miss,Weasley and slap Mr,Potter?" ask Professor Dumbledore. Lavender sneered at the Golden trio and proceeded to answer Professor Dumbledore question. Lavender answered, "Professor Hermione left the school because of her so called best friends who were planing to dump her in front of everyone in their 7th year Professor."

Professor Dumbledore looked at them and knew they weren't lying and it also explain why left the school for the next two years thought Dumbledore. ", and I am afraid that you will have two months detention and 100 point from Gryffindor and and you will have two weeks detention for attacking a fellow student and 40 points each to Gryffindor for defending a friend ."said Dumbledore. "Why do they only get two weeks of detention and we get two months?"ask Ginny who echo Harry and Ron thoughts

"No lets make that four months of detention to Miss,Weasley, and ."said Dumbledore who was angry with them for what they had done to Hermione.

_Hermione_

Two weeks had past since Hermione was informed they were going to america for their holiday and now they were in the airplane going to New York City this is it we are nearly there thought Hermione her though was interrupted "We are about to land so please put your seat belts on."said the attendant. Hermione put on her seat belt. They landed. Hermione check her watch which said it was 10:00pm in New York time.

They went to their hotel called the Lipton and put their stuff. "Hermione you have your own room if there is any problem we're next door, John and Sam you're sharing your room with me and your mother."informed Michael. John complained asking why does she get her own room and he doesn't get his own.

"Okay Dad and goodnight I don't know about you but I am tried."informed Hermione. Hermione went to her room and slept.

_Dreams_

_Where am I thought Hermione as she look around at a field "Dear I am happy to see you."said a voice. Hermione doesn't know who said that but her voice was familiar to her. "Who are you?"ask Hermione. "I am no one important Hermione well for now anyway." said the voice. "How do you know my name and why can't I see you?"ask Hermione. The voice chuckled and said, "I have watch you grow when you were baby till now Hermione and for your secound question you can see me when you get stronger." Hermione was now surprised to find out that she watch her when she was a baby. _

_End of Dream_

That was a wried dream. Hermione went to her parents' room to find John and Sam waking their parents up by bouncing up and down in their bed. "We are awake now please stop bouncing on the beds John and Sam."groaned Katie. "Um Sam, John I think we should leave them for a while to change their clothes."informed Hermione.

Sam and John were about to protest but when they saw their sister heated glare at them. They agreed to get out. "Mione where are we going today?" ask John. "You are going to be with dad and mom and I will be in the museum or if you want you guys can come with me that okay."answered a smirking Hermione. John and Sam knew either they go shopping or go to the museum with Hermione. "I think I prefer going with mum and dad."answered John and Sam agreed with him.

Michael and Katie came out of the room. "Dad I was wondering if I could go to the museum?" ask Hermione using the puppy dog look on her father knowing he won't resist when she use it. "Alright darling but be careful."answered Michael.

Hermione left them and went to the museum after getting her father permission. Hermione immediately went to the Greek Gods section. Looking around she saw nearly nobody there except three people a boy who looked like he was a year older then her and a girl the same age as the boy and the other boy look like he had acne. Hermione stared at the girl. The girl had a blond hair and grey eyes exactly like Hermione. It just coincidence that she had the same color like her thought Hermione. She stared at the boy he had brown hair and green eyes that was similar to painfully similar to Harry thinking like that made her stop staring at them.

"Excuse me would you like to come outside with me."said the security guard . Hermione knew something was wried about this man but he was officer and he need to tell him that she didn't do anything . "Okay officer."said Hermione. Hermione went outside and "I am going to have lunch now." said the officer. He started to change from human to a male version of a vampire except it had a cow leg and the other look like it was made by bronze. Hermione screamed and it started to attack and Hermione doge its attack. Why oh why am I not 17 years old thought Hermione. The creature was about to get her when the boy she saw earlier attack it and the creature was attacking. The creature said, "I got two half-bloods and one of them is a son of Poseidon."

**Percy P.O.V**

Me,Annabeth and Grover were at the museum hoping to find any new half-bloods. We were looking around and saw a guard talking to a girl. Grover was standing still and his ears were standing up. "Grover whats wrong?"I ask. Annabeth looked and she noticed something was wrong with him. "Percy Annabeth we should follow them because the guard doesn't smell human."answered Grover.

We heard a screamed and we ran and saw the girl being attack by a male empousai. I took out Riptide and attack it. It laugh and said, "I got two half-bloods and one of them is a son of Poseidon."

It was off guard and I use Riptide at it heart.

**Hermione P.O.V**

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Hermione Granger and what did he mean that you're a son of Poseidon?" I ask. The boy looked at me nervous and the girl also looked nervous they looked at each other. Now I really need to know.

"Can you please explain to me why did the guy said you're a son of Poseidon?"I ask again. "Well I guess we should explain how much do you know about the Greek Gods and by the way my name is Percy Jackson."he asked "I know that Zeus is the King of the Gods and that Athena is the goddess of Wisdom."I answered.

"Yes well it all true the stories. The greek gods are alive and things."he said and he pause. Well that would explain about the monster and he continues and said, "Well when they came down to earth and fell in love with a mortal they would have a child like me,Annabeth the girl with the blond hair and you. there is a special camp for people like us it is called camp half-blood"he explained. I knew then I have to go with them. If I am guessing my mother is Athena and I hope I am right

"I guess I have to go as well. I need to get my bags and start packing."I said. They came with me to the hotel and John came and said "Mione save me from mom and dad they are doing lovely dopey stuff again." I went to mom and dad room. "Mom,Dad I think I might not be coming back for a while." I told them. Dad looked at me and then to the others and realized what is happening. "You're going to camp aren't you dear. please be careful."said Dad.

"I will Dad don't worry."I told him. I went to my room and took my trunk with me. "So are you ready to go?"ask Percy. "Yes I am ready to go."I answered. if I am right then my mother is ............

* * *

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and for all those who guess who her mother is you're correct and in the next chapter you will know Ginny's intentions.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_if I am right then my mother is …......_

_Now_

When they entered a taxi."Where to miss."ask the taxi driver. "We need to go to Long Island."answered Annabeth. "So can you tell us more about your self?"ask Annabeth. I can't tell them about Hogwarts thought Hermione. "Well as you know my name is Hermione. I am fifteen years old and I went to a boarding school in Scotland for the past four years and I love reading books."answered Hermione. "Hermione you don't have dyslexia?"ask a surprised Percy. Well Professor Dumbledore use a spell on me to make my dyslexia easier for me to read the books so that I don't get left behind but I can't tell them that can I thought Hermione.

"Yes well in my school they made a way for students like me to make our dyslexia."told Hermione. Well it not a lie and it is not exactly the truth thought Hermione. The taxi stop and they step out of the taxi. Hermione followed them and saw a tree being guard by a dragon. Well maybe I should have told them about Hogwarts after all thought Hermione. "Wouldn't mortals see the dragon?" ask Hermione. "The mist makes mortals see only a tree."answered Grover. This is the first time I heard him talk thought Hermione.

Hermione walk through the barrier and was amazed of the building architecture. I wonder is there is a library nearby. "Nice architecture isn't it."said Annabeth. "Yes it is truly amazing. Annabeth is there a library here?"ask Hermione. "There is a library in my cabin."answered Annabeth.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Can I borrow some of the books I will return them as soon as I finish it."said Hermione. "Sure Hermione."said I. We have the same mother but still I need to be extra sure that she is my sister. "Hermione how good are you at school?"I ask. "Well I got the highest marks my school had ever seen."she answered. I smiled now I am now sure she is my sister and all she needs is to be claimed by mother.

**End of Annabeth P.O.V**

"So where am I going to be sleeping?"ask Hermione. "Well until you're claimed by your Olympian Parent. You would sleep in cabin 11 which is the Hermes Cabin. You're lucky the Hemes Cabin is less crowded than before." answered Annabeth. Hermione followed Annabeth and to find a typical Cabin old and worn out.

"So how long does a person to be claimed by their Olympian parent Annabeth?"ask Hermione when she saw the cabin. "Well before it depends it would take a few weeks or maybe a few years since a few months ago it would be in a day or a few weeks."answered Annabeth.

Hermione nodded and felt relief that it would be only be a day or maybe a week before her mother will claim her. Hermione went into the cabin and saw two boys who both had mop brown hair, upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in their eyes. "My name is Travis Stoll and..." The other boy continue, "I am Conner Stoll."said Conner.

"We are..."said Travis

"The head of ..." continue Conner

"This cabin."finished Travis

They strongly reminded me of Fred and George Weasley now only they need to do a prank then they are the american versions of them thought Hermione which made her smiled.

"So you're...."said The boy who Hermione thought it Travis

"the new girl."said Conner

"What is ...."ask Travis

"Your name ?"ask Conner

"My name is Hermione Granger." answered Hermione. "Welcome to the Hermes Cabin Hermione."said Travis. They left her to unpack her stuff. When Hermione check her pocket for her money was stolen. They are really good thieves thought Hermione. She went outside of the Cabin. Hermione saw a centaur. "Hello Hermione I was informed that you're new here. My name is Chiron and I am assistant director of Camp Half-Blood." said the centaur. "Are you the Chiron that train Hercules and Achilles?"ask Hermione. "Yes I am Chiron who trained them."answered Chiron

_**

* * *

Hogwarts**_

The past days for Harry,Ron and Ginny had been hexed and humiliated by the whole Hogwarts. Professor Snape had been more nasty and strict to them and taking points off them when ever he had the chance.

One day Ginny had enough of this and went to the great hall to confront them and Ron and Harry followed behind her trying to stop her. When she had arrived to her destination. She talked loudly and said, "Parvati I know why you're making my life miserable."said Ginny, who had said it loudly. Parvati turned to her. Now I got her attention thought Ginny. "You're jealous that Harry chose me over you."continue Ginny. Parvati sneered at her and said, "Ginny I was jealous but not anymore I see why he dated a girl like you." at this Lavender sneered at Ginny. "You do."whimpered Ginny. Oh this is going to be fun thought Parvati.

"Yes Ginny. He is dating you because he pity you. I mean he could have any girl he look at you. The clothes you own are from your older brothers. I mean you're a tomboy and I am sure you don't have any girl clothes. "said Parvati. I hit the spot thought Parvati when she saw Ginny look of horror. Everyone was laughing the Slytherin were laughing so much that they had tears in their eyes.

Ginny was pretending to cry. Nobody in Gryffindor know if it fake crying or real because lets face it she is a cry baby. "Look at you have done Patil you made my sister cry."said Ron. "Listen Weasley your sister is a crybaby who has you a fool of a brother.I mean you never done anything important you abandon Potter when he needed you "said Parvati.

What we did to Hermione was right. No what we did to her was wrong if she comes back I will apologized to her thought Harry as he saw this confrontation. Nobody can have Harry. Harry belongs to me not even the Patil bitch can have him. When me and Harry marry I will be rich and famous I will have a few lovers on the side thought Ginny.

_**

* * *

Camp Half-Blood**_

"Everyone we have a new addition to camp will Hermia Ginger come in front of here."said Mr.D. Hermione went in front and saw everyone starring at her. Hermione noticed they were staring something above her head. Hermione looked up and saw a owl sign. It was the sign of Athena "Its seems like Hannah had been claimed by Athena."said Mr.D.

I guess I have to move cabin again and I don't have to sleep in the floor thought Hermione. Hermione went to sit beside Annabeth. "My guess about you was right."said Annabeth. Hermione smiled I am not the only one. who think that I belong here.

**A/N Can someone be a beta for this story. I want to thank everyone who had this in their story alert and their favorites story. I hope you like this chapter. I hope you like this chapter and I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson they belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan. I need some name suggestion for Hermione love interest. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This take place after the Last Olympian and 5th year. I don't own the characters except Orion. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

_**Perviously**_

_Hermione smiled I am not the only one. who think that I belong here._

_**Now**_

It had been a few days since Hermione been claimed and Hermione was getting along with all her siblings. I think I should tell everyone the truth but will they accept me for who I am and if they do will anyone else accept me thought Hermione as she walk through the forest . "What are you thinking about?"ask a boy who looked a few years older then her maybe 18 or 19 years old. The boy had messy auburn colored hair and eyes as silvery as the moon. He was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt and blue was startled to hear the boy voice.

Well it wouldn't hurt and I need to get it out of my chest maybe he can give me some advice about this thought Hermione. "Well I was thinking of telling Annabeth and Chiron the truth about me but I am afraid that they won't accept me."said Hermione. "Well you wouldn't know if you don't try because you only know what happens if you tell them"said the boy. "Thank you my name is Hermione Granger."said Hermione. "My name is Orion Potter."said the boy. Wait a second did he said Potter is he related to Harry? I will ask him later "I better go and tell my cabin first. Thank you Orion for the advice."said Hermione.

"No problem tell me if it works out."said Orion and he left her thinking how to tell her siblings. Hermione walk into her cabin. She saw everyone there. This is the best time to tell them. Hermione saw Annabeth getting ready for her date with Percy and decided she should be the first to know.

"Annabeth I need to tell you something."informed Hermione. I wonder what this is about,I hope it mot something bad thought Annabeth. "Annabeth how can I tell you this. I am a witch."said Hermione. Well this is a surprised why didn't she tell us earlier but then again she might had been afraid to tell us.

While Annabeth was debating. Hermione was worried how she was taking it. "Hermione I am trying to understand why you didn't tell me earlier but can you tell me everything from the beginning."said Annabeth.

"Well my story begins on my 11th birthday. I went downstairs to find one of my Headmaster downstairs waiting for me and my dad and my stepmom were nervous at that time. The professor greeted me and ask me if I believed in magic and I ask him why and that was when he told me I was a witch at first I didn't believe him and I ask him to prove it to me. He turned our kitchen table into a pig and back again and he ask me if I have any problems I had and I told him about my dyslexia and he put a spell to make it easier for me to read. "said Hermione who look wishfully to do magic again.

"So that what you mean they made a way for you to make reading easier for you."said Annabeth. "Yes that what I mean Annabeth ."agreed Hermione. I am happy she understands when I decide to go to Hogwarts when I turn seventeen I will tell the others.

"I need to go informed Chiron the truth Annabeth and Annabeth I hope you have fun in your date with Percy."said Hermione. Hermione left her and went looking for Chiron.

Hermione saw him teaching archery to a boy. It was Orion the boy who had given her the advice. "Chiron can I talk to you in private."said Hermione. "Sure Hermione. Orion I will be back in a few minutes."

"Now Hermione what did you wanted to tell me."said Chiron. Hermione told him everything about her being a witch. "Hermione thank you for telling me this and Hermione you know you can tell me anything."said Chiron.

Hermione was relieved now that she doesn't need to tell anyone else. "Did you tell them your secret?" ask Orion. "Yes, I did. I have a question for you."said Hermione. Orion smiled at her and said, "Shoot what is your question Hermione."

He has some of Harry features like the messy hair that can never be combed . "Are you by any chance related to James Potter?"ask Hermione. She knows my father name the only way she should know is if she was a witch.

"Yes Hermione I am related to James Potter after all I am his oldest son and if I am right you are a witch Hermione which shows that you know of my younger half-brother Harry then Hermione."said Orion. Wow Harry would be happy to know that he have a older brother but why didn't he grew up with the Dursley. "Orion why didn't you grew up with the Dursley or did you went to Hogwarts?"ask Hermione.

How am I going to tell her that Dumbledore left me to die and the person who saved me was my godfather Remus Lupin and he couldn't take care me because of his furry little problem and he left me to an orphanage and that I went to Hogwarts as a muggle born name Williams because thought Orion.

Hermione informed,"You know I won't tell anyone until you're ready." Orion look at her and smiled and said, "I will stat in the beginning my Dad thought to make Lily jealous that he should start dating other girls. My mother wanted to know more about mortal men and when my father ask her out she had said yes and I will skip some parts well one day my mom found out she was pregnant and she told my father the truth about her and when I was born he chose Remus as my godfather . He took care of me with Lily in Hogwarts and after that they got married and had little Harry."

"Okay I understand that and continue with the story,"said Hermione. "Voldemort attack us but Harry was not the only one to survived I also survived and Professor Dumbledore left me in the cold until Remus found me but Remus couldn't take care of me because of his furry little problem so he put me in orphanage and I lived there until I found out about camp from Chiron when I was 8 years old. When I got my letter I went to Hogwarts in the Alias Orion Williams and that about it,"said Orion

"Wow Orion that a lot Orion who is your mother Orion?"ask Hermione. Orion answered, "Lady Artemis is my mother." "but she swore she will be a virgin."said Hermione. "I know as I said she was curious about men."said Orion.

At least I can talk to him about some of my problems thought Hermione. "See you later Orion."said Hermione

_**Order of Phoenix headquarters**_

"Fred and George where is Hermione?"ask as she looked around for Hermione.

Fred sneered and said, "Why don't you..."

George continue saying, "ask Ginevra mom..."

Fred said, "Since she made Hermione left Hogwarts"

"Saying to Harry and Ron that Hermione beat her"said George

"When she didn't,"said Fred

"They were planing to dump..."said George

"Her during their 7th year..."said Fred

"In front of the whole school."said Fred and George

When heard what Ginny done and how Ron believed. "Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley get down here now!"screamed

Ginny and Ron went downstairs afraid of what their mother was angry. "What is this? I heard from Fred and George that you made Hermione leave Hogwarts and you were planing to dump her in front of the whole school."said a angry

"Why did you this Ginevra to Hermione? What did Hermione ever did to you?"ask a angry .

Ginny didn't answer her and Mrs. Weasley continue and ask, "Ronald I am angry and disappointed at you. Hermione is your friend why did you believe your sister and didn't ask Hermione version of things."

"The both of you're grounded for the whole school years."said Mrs .Weasley

"But how about school?"ask Ron

"The both of you will come here everyday after school and clean the house."said

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

Hermione was in archery practice. Hermione took an arrow and shoot and she continue until Chiron came and ash if she can talk to him in private.

"Chiron what did you wanted to talk to me about?"ask Hermione. "Hermione are you going to stay a year around or only summer?"ask Chiron

"I think I will stay year around."said Hermione. She unconsciously look at Orion who was a few feet away.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and I want to thank ** **J****DLB1KIKKI for giving me the idea of a son of artemis and I want to thank all of you who put it in their story alert and favorite story and review these past chapters **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

_She unconsciously look at Orion who was a few feet away._

_**Now**_

All the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry who was asked to join with them,gathered to the Kitchen for the Order of the Phoenix meeting. Professor Dumbledore announced,"Now you're all wondering why everyone is here and I think Harry should also know about this since it concerns about him."

"Yes Dumbledore what is happening?"ask Molly. Everyone wanted to know what is happening. Professor Dumbledore look around and continued "Well on the night of the Potters death. Harry wasn't the only one to survive."

Harry was shocked. Who else survived that night. "You mean to tell me Orion survived."said a shocked Sirius. "Who is Orion?"ask a confused Harry. All the members of the Order of the Phoenix wanted to know except Professor McGonagall,Professor Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius .

"Harry, Orion is your elder brother."said a sad looking Remus. Orion did you had any loving parents when I dropped you at the orphanage when you were 5 years old thought Remus.

"I thought my mom and dad only had me and why didn't anyone tell me about him "shouted Harry. "Orion is your half-brother Harry the both of you have the same father but different mothers and I thought Orion had died that night"said Sirius

Harry was shocked and angry. Dad cheated on Mom. Sirius saw Harry angry and confused face and said, "He dated a beautiful girl called Stella Foster during our 6th year she was new to Hogwarts and your dad thought that by dating her. Lily would get jealous and One day Stella found out she was pregnant with your brother Orion and soon after Orion was born she went missing and we never saw her again."

"How does Orion look like?"ask Harry. Remus took out a photo and showed him. Harry looked at the photo and showed a boy who had messy auburn colored hair and his eyes are sliver and he was playing with a 9 months Harry. His eyes are sliver as the moon thought Harry. "He has his mother hair color and eyes was like his mother."said Remus

Professor Dumbledore informed, "Yes he survived its turns out he had a different last name when he entered Hogwarts." Everyone there was shocked.

"What was his name in Hogwarts?"ask Remus. "His name was Orion Williams."said Professor Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall was surprised and said, "You mean Orion Williams the boy who is almost as bright as Hermione "

I remember him he was one of the best students I taught thought Remus. "Yes that him and I think he should join the Order of Phoenix."

Harry had already left the meeting thinking what he had found out. Back to the meeting

"We don't know where he is Albus."said Professor McGonagall. "Yes I do I was thinking of letting a camp come here that is where he is staying for a torment next year."said Professor Dumbledore .

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

"So Orion what house were you in Hogwarts."ask Hermione. Orion looked at her . "I was in Gryffindor Hermione like you."said Orion. Orion smiled at her and did something she never she thought he would do he tickled her

She tickled him back and soon they were in the ground tickling each other and suddenly they stopped and their lips were a few inches away. I didn't notice how bright his eyes are when he smiles thought Hermione and Hermione hair look so soft I wonder what happen if it looks as soft if I touch it thought Orion. Why is my heart beating so fast thought Hermione. Hermione was breathing heavily

They were getting closer until "Hermione where are you? There is something I need to tell you."said Annabeth. Orion stand up and ran quickly leaving Hermione thinking about the almost kiss.

_**Orion P.O.V**_

I can't believe I nearly kiss Hermione. I mean sure she is very pretty with her wavy chocolate brown hair and her big storm grey eyes and her plump lips. "What are you thinking about?"ask Aaron. Aaron is my best friend he is a child of Apollo I usually tell him about my problems

I told him everything from the tickle fight until the almost kiss . Aaron laughed and said, "Dude I think you have a crush on our dear Hermione.I mean from what you told me so far and the way you two were acting the past few months." "I don't fancy her."

I can't fancy her. Aaron must be wrong how can I have a crush on her even if I did she wouldn't like me like that I am her ex-friend older brother. She must hate me for what my brother had done to her.

"Orion are you paying a attention?"ask Aaron. I said,"Yeah you were saying that Travis had put in your cabin a chocolate bunny." "You were not paying attention. Were you thinking about a certain daughter of Athena who has light brown hair. "

I spluttered and said, "She has chocolate color hair Aaron." Aaron smirked. Oh no I fall into his trap.

I said,"Okay maybe I have a little crush on her." I don't want to ruin our friendship because of it. I would let the fates decide.

I left Aaron and went to the archery training. I took the arrow and see the target and shoot and continue.

_**12 **__**Grimmauld Place**_

Harry went upstairs and open the door . "Fred I need to ask you a question."said Harry. "Sure what is it about?"ask Fred. "Did you know Orion Williams?"

"Yeah I knew him. He was the most popular kid most people looked up at him and the girls were crazy about him."said Fred.

"What house was he in?"ask Harry as he looked at him and Fred remember that Orion avoid the third years. "He was in Gryffindor and let me tell you he is a true Gryffindor. Harry why do you ask?"ask Fred.

Harry said,"Nothing I just wanted to know Fred."

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and I want to thank all of you who had review this story or put this in their favorite story. Please review this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling. I however own Orion. **

_**Previously **_

_Harry said,"Nothing I just wanted to know Fred."_

_**Now**_

My brother was popular kid thought Harry as he was walking to the Gryffindor Common Room.I wonder what happen to his mother and if he remembers anything about our dad and my mom thought Harry.

Harry saw Ginny and knew what he was going to do. I lost a girl I loved because Ron was pressuring me to date his sister and I lost a girl who was like a sister because I believed Ginny.I won't make the same mistake again thought Harry.

"Ginny I need to talk to you in private."said Harry. Is he going to propose to me it a little bit to soon thought Ginny

"Whatever you going to say you can say it in front of everyone."said a smiling Ginny. "I don't think that a good idea Ginny."said a worried Harry.

"Whatever you want to say you can say it in front of everyone I don't mind."said Ginny.

Well this is her choice thought Harry. "Ginny I am breaking up with you. I only like you as a sister. I hope we can be friends."said a hopeful she doesn't throw a fit thought Harry.

Everyone in the common room was happy to find out that Harry Potter had decided to dump Ginny Weasley.

"Harry Potter why are you breaking up with me."screamed Ginny. I knew this would happen I better tell her the truth thought Harry.

"Ginny you are so controlling and let face it you're after my money and fame. Ginny you are not the right girl for me. The only reason I dated you because Ron was pressuring me."told Harry.

Ginny ran away screaming in anger. Harry saw Dean, Parvati and Lavender talking and he went there and ask, "Guys what I did to Hermione was wrong and I know that. Parvati what I did to you was also wrong and I want to say sorry will you forgive me."

"Give us a few minutes to decide what to do."said Dean. Harry left them to decided

"Should we forgive him for what he done? Parvati what should we do."ask Lavender. Parvati looked at Harry and saw him looked uncomfortable. Like when he ask me on a date thought Parvati. "I think we should forgive him. I mean he must believe them because they would left them and to him they must be like a family to him Lavender. "

They went to him and said, "We forgive you Harry, do you want study with us?"ask Parvati. "Yes Ron will hate me when he finds out.",said Harry. "If he does then he not a true friend then."said Dean

_**Camp Half-Blood.**_

Hermione was in swords training. Hermione was against Malcolm. Hermione block him when he was about attack by the side and she attack him and he drop his sword. "Do you give up Malcolm?"ask Hermione. "Yes I give up Hermione."said Malcolm.

Hermione left training . I need to tell Orion about my feeling will he return them thought Hermione . Hermione blushed when she saw Orion. "Hermione its good to see you what brings you here?" ask Orion. Please my face is not red thought Orion.

"Orion how do you tell a guy you like him?"ask Hermione. Please he takes the hint thought Hermione. I will kill the lucky guy but if she likes him then I will give her the advice thought Orion.

"Well tell him Hermione."said Orion. Okay then I guess I have to spell it out to him. "Orion how can I tell you this I might like you more then a friend." Orion looked at her. She likes me more than friend thought Orion.

Hermione was biting her lips and before either of them knew. Orion was kissing her with so much passion and Hermione kissed him back also . "Finally,"said Aaron. Hermione and Orion broke the kiss and blushed. Wow that was one of the best kisses I ever had better then Viktor thought Hermione. She is one of hell kisser thought Orion.

"Well I will leave you love birds as I am going to get my winnings from Travis and Conner,"said Aaron.

"Hermione will you go out with me?"ask Orion who was still blushing. Hermione looked at him and laugh. "Orion Sirius Potter I wouldn't have kiss you back and tell you my feelings if I didn't want to date you so yes Orion I will go out with you."said a dazed Hermione.

They left each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

"So Hermione why do you look daze?"ask Percy. "I had the most wonderful time with Orion Percy."giggled Hermione. Hermione never giggles thought Percy "Hermione tell me what exactly happen with you and Orion?"ask Percy.

"I got one of the best kisses in my life."said Hermione. I see thought Percy.

_**Hogwarts**_

"Oi Potter what is this I heard from my sister that you broke up with her."said Ron. Oh great here is my annoying friend or soon to be ex best friend thought Harry.

"Yes Ron I broke up with her because she was a controlling bitch and she was after money and fame as I told her. Ron the only reason I dated her because you were pressuring me and Ron if you can't take the truth that me and Ginny are no more then we are no longer friends."said Harry.

"Potter I will make you will regret breaking up with my sister!"shouted Ron. I already regretted dating her why will I regret breaking up with her thought Harry.

Harry left Ron there shouting about him regretting about breaking up with his sister.

"So Harry we heard-"said Fred

"That you broke-"said George

"Up with our-"said Fred

"Sister ."said George

Harry was shocked and nodded to tell them it was true. Fred and George looked at him and said, "Finally we thought that you were too good to our sister."said Fred. "Because we heard that you ask Parvati to forgive you to what you did to Hermione."said George

"Yes I ask Parvati to forgive me."said Harry.

"Whats is this students out of bed",said a voice.

Harry , Fred and George turn around and a look of horror on their face for who was behind them.

**A/N I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter ** **can anyone guess who is this. I am going to post this story in harrypotterfanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan. I am sorry if they seem OOC to you but it will be like that for the story. Harry never got the dream about Sirius. Sirius is still alive.**

**Previously **

Harry,Fred and George turn around and a look of horror on their faces for who was behind them.

_**Now**_

Professor Snape sneered at them and said, ", and all three of you have detention for one week for being out during curfew and 40 points from Gryffindor each. Now get out of here before I take more points from Gryffindor."

Harry, George and Fred ran back to the Gryffindor Common room before Professor Snape took more points from them. I am going to get back at that slimly git thought Harry. It wasn't even 10 o'clock thought Harry.

The next day Harry went to the Great Hall and was about to sit beside Ron until he remembered that they are no longer friends so Harry sat beside Dean and Seamus. "Harry what happen with you and Ron?"asked Seamus.

"Ron is angry with me that I broke up with his sister,his sister is so controlling and she was after my money and fame I want a girl who isn't after it and I said if he can't take the truth that me and Ginny are no more then we shouldn't be friends."answered Harry.

Seamus looked at him and said, "I know what you're going through mate and let me tell you. You and Ron acted like her lapdogs I am happy you are no longer dating her or being controlled by her."

Great I was Ginny lapdog when I was dating her thought Harry.

For the next few weeks were getting worse to Ginny and Ron. Where ever they go they see people laughing. The girls were making fun of Ginny saying that no boy will want her they have to be blind if they want to date her. Ron was still getting hexed by everyone for betraying Hermione.

Now it is the summer holidays and Harry is staying with Sirius and Remus in Grimmauld Place. since Sirius had been cleared of all charges Harry is allowed to stay with him."Harry I want to know why you and Ron are not talking?"ask Sirius. Harry looked at him and said, "I don't know what you are talking about Sirius." Sirius didn't press on the subject thinking that he will tell him when he was ready.

Harry looked at the man who was like a father to him and said, "Sirius I was getting bullied at the middle school year because I was the cause of Hermione leaving Hogwarts and I was dating Ginny behind Parvati back so I was getting hexed for that until I apologized to them and I broke up with Ginny causing Ron and me not being friends."

Sirius was shocked and saw his godson who was on the verge of crying. Sirius said, "Harry what you did to Hermione was wrong but you're sorry what you did to her and If she comes back you know what to do."

Harry knew what Sirius was talking about.

**Camp Half-Blood**

The past few weeks were a bliss to Hermione but Hermione going to learn that bliss won't last long . Hermione woke up and went outside and walk to the forest. A pair of strong arms hugged her and she hugged Orion. "Orion what were you doing up so early ?"ask Hermione. Orion looked down at his girlfriend with worried eyes and said, "You know they was a meeting and I was worried how you are going to take it about it later so I was thinking about it all night."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Orion don't worry about it what ever it is I won't care as long as I am with you."

Orion looked at her and said, "Hermione promise me you won't be angry with me later." Hermione looked at him. Why is Orion asking me a stupid question but if it makes him happy. "Okay Orion I promise I won't be angry with you."promised Hermione.

They left the forest and went to breakfast as Hermione was about to leave Chiron stand up. "Everyone I have an announcement we will be going to Hogwarts next year for a tournament and we will be helping them fight against Lord Voldemort."announced Chiron. "All of you wondering what is Hogwarts and who is Lord Voldemort. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardly. Lord Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards and he is the most evil man he is the worse evil that a mortal can go to."continue Chiron.

"12 of you are chosen to go with the Headmaster Dumbledore this summer and here are the names:

Percy Jackson

Travis Stoll

Connor Stoll

Annabeth Chase

Hermione Granger

Aaron Cole

Katie Garden

Orion Potter

Jean Mills

Emily Stone

Nico di Angelo

Jasmine Berry"

You will leave Camp with Professor Dumbledore next week." ,told Chiron

Orion looked at Hermione. Please Hermione is okay with us going there thought Orion. Orion is going to meet his brother this holiday and I guess this is why he ask me not to be angry it is not his fault thought Hermione.

Orion ran as soon as the announcement was finished. I wondered where he is going thought Hermione. Hermione went to the beach and found Orion. "There you are Orion. What is wrong Orion?"ask Hermione.

"Hermione we are going to Hogwarts next year and I am going to see some of my friends from the younger years what happens when they find out that I am Potter will they treat me like before or will it be different? I am going to meet my brother Hermione for the first time in 15 years . What if he hates me Hermione?"ask Orion.

Hermione took his hands and looked at him and said, "Orion Potter your brother won't hate you. Before I left Hogwarts in 4th year he told me he always wanted a sibling Orion he won't hate you and Your true friends will treat you like before but if they don't accept it that you're are a Potter then they are not your true friends."

Orion looked at her and thought how lucky am I to have a girlfriend like her . "Orion how am I going to explain to them about my eyes being stormy grey?"said a worried Hermione.

Orion hugged Hermione and whispered in her ears causing goosebumps on her back, "Tell them the truth about the contact lenses Mia. They will understand," "Orion will you be on my side at all times?"ask Hermione suddenly.

Orion kissed Hermione and this kiss was sweet and gentle. "Mia I will always be on your side."said Orion.

How is everyone in the order is anyone dead and is the Weasley all right thinking about it made

Hermione cry . Orion hugged her and let her tears fall down on to his shirt until she was okay. "Orion I got your shirt wet I'm sorry."

"I guess you have to buy a new shirt."said Orion. "I am really sorry."said Hermione. Hermione looked at him and saw him laughing at her. That git thought Hermione. Hermione splashed water to Orion looking at him with an innocent smile. When Orion saw what Hermione done. So she wants to get wet I will get her more wet then she already is. Orion splashed water back at her and it was a full blown water fight.

"I give up"said Hermione after one hour of a water fight. "I forget to say no one can beat me at a water fight except Percy."said Orion. "Orion thank you for cheering me up and you're not that good at a water fight."said Hermione causing Orion pouting at Hermione. "Mia you know I was joking about the new shirt thing "said Orion.

"Orion I know that was why I splashed you with water."said Hermione. Orion walked Hermione back to her cabin and gave her a kiss before he left to go to his cabin.

"Hermione are you alright about going to Hogwarts?"ask Annabeth. Hermione looked at her sister and answered, "Annabeth if you had asked me earlier when I first told you then I would have answered no but now I have you,Percy,Orion,Nico and the others with me so the answer is yes."

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like this chapter and please review and I want to thank all of you for reviewing this chapter and putting this in your story alerts and favorite story. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously **_

_"Hermione are you alright about going to Hogwarts?"ask Annabeth. Hermione looked at her sister and answered, "Annabeth if you had asked me earlier when I first told you then I would have answered no but now I have you,Percy,Orion,Nico and the others with me so the answer is yes."_

_**Now**_

It was now time for the twelve chosen camper to go with Professor Dumbledore. "Hermione where do you think he going to make us stay?"ask Nico. Knowing Professor Dumbledore he would introduce us to the Order of the Phoenix and there is enough rooms in so it will be there.

"I think 12, Grimmauld Place Nico."answered Hermione. Hermione saw Professor Dumbledore coming to view. "As you know all 12 of you are chosen campers to come with me for the summer ."said Professor Dumbledore. "Sir where are all of us going to stay?"ask Jean Mills.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Jean and answered, "You will see it when we arrive." "Now one of you must hold my hand and one of you hold the and the other."said Dumbledore. Everyone did as Professor Dumbledore told.

We're going to appear thought Hermione. Hermione was right because the next minute they appear on to a street in London. There was 12, Grimmauld place "None of you can see the house so please this paper I was able to put it in Greek for you."said Professor Dumbledore

When Hermione got the paper its had said the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve,Grimmauld Place. Hermione pass it to Jasmine. After Jasmine finish reading Professor Dumbledore said,"Good now that all of you finished reading the paper I want all of you to go inside the house."

Hermione looked at Orion. Orion I hope you're ready to meet everyone thought Hermione. All of them went in. "Albus why is there children here."said

looked angry at being called a child but he didn't say anything. "Molly can you bring everyone here as I have announcement the children can come here also."said Professor Dumbledore.

As went to get everyone. Professor Dumbledore went inside the kitchen and the others followed.

Everyone gathered in Kitchen. "Now Albus why are we here?"ask Remus. Professor Dumbledore answered, "We have a few guest with us and they are from a camp called Half-Blood."

"What does this camp do?"ask Arthur "Camp Half-Blood is a camp for people who are half -human and half-god and it is the safest place for us."answered Annabeth. "Yes as this lady said it is a camp for Half-Humans and Half-Gods." said Professor Dumbledore

"Can all of you introduce yourself?"ask Professor Dumbledore. "I will start first it will be better for me to start."said Orion. Then the next is me thought Hermione. "My name is Orion Potter I am twenty years and my mother is Artemis." Everyone was shocked to find out this man is James lost son. "Orion your mother can't be Lady Artemis because it was Stella Foster."said Sirius.

"My Mom lied about her name Sirius because Goddess can't tell you until less their are pregnant or if you're female when you are pregnant Dad would knew because mom would have told him."explain Orion. Sirius took the explanation to consideration.

Great it is my turn I wonder how there going to take it thought Hermione. "Well all of you know me but if you can't figure it out . I guess I have to tell you. My name is Hermione Granger. I am sixteen years old and I am a daughter of Athena and before you say I am lying Sirius I will explain to you the woman you see in the platform is my stepmother."said Hermione.

"My name is Aaron Cole and I am nineteen years old and I am the son of Apollo."said Aaron. "My name Jasmine Berry. I am fifteen years old and I am a daughter of Demeter."said Jasmine.

"My name is Connor Stoll and the boy on the right is..."said Connor

"Travis Stoll and I am 16 years old while my brother Connor is..."said Travis

"15 years old and we're the sons of Hermes."said Connor.

Fred and George looked at each other and grin at them and knew they will get along very well.

"My name is Percy Jackson and I am seventeen years old and I am the son of Poseidon."said Percy. "My name is Annabeth and I am also 17 years old and you know my sister Hermione so this will make me a daughter of Athena."said Annabeth

"My name is Nico di Angelo and I am thirteen years old and I am the son of Hades."said Nico.

Katie Garden said, "My name is Katie Garden. I am sixteen years old and you know my sister Jasmine."

"My name is Emily Stone and I am 19 years old and I am a daughter of Ares."said Emily.

"My name is Jean Mills. I am 14 years old and my dad is Apollo."said Jean.

Harry looks at all of them. I need to talk to Hermione about what I did to her thought Harry when he looked at Hermione. Hermione is here now so I am going to ask her out and she will say yes I mean we are meant to be thought Ron. The bitch is back she is going to take my Harry away from me thought Ginny.

Orion looked at the two youngest Weasley and What if Hermione forgive the two youngest Weasley and Hermione saw Orion eyes brow turned down and knew he was worried about something. Hermione whispered to Orion, "What is wrong Orion?" Orion whispered back, "Mia are you going forgive the two youngest Weasley and my brother?"

Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny and then to Harry "No Orion I cannot forgive those two but your brother I can forgive." Orion looked at his brother carefully. He look almost like Dad except he got Lily eyes thought Orion.

"Tell me why can you forgive him?"ask Orion. "Two reason Orion the first reason is simple Harry consider the Weasley the family he never have and if he back me up. He is afraid that he would lose them."

Orion understand that but what is the second reason thought Orion. "Hermione what is the second reason?"ask Orion. Hermione tiptoe and whispered to him, "The second reason why I forgive him is if it weren't for him I wouldn't have found you."

"All of you will stay here for the summer."informed Professor Dumbledore to the Campers. I will not share my room with the bitch thought Ginny "Each of you who have a sibling will share a room with them so pick a room."informed Professor Dumbledore.

"I will pick the room."said Annabeth. "Hermione can I talk to you in private?"ask Harry. "Alright Harry but only you."said Hermione as she saw Ginny and Ron coming with him.

Hermione followed him to a room. "Hermione forgive me for what I said it was wrong and I know that. I lost someone like my sister because I believed Ginny."said Harry. "Harry I forgive you because the Weasley is like a family to you." Harry looked at her and said, "Hermione I am no more friends with Ron."

I am happy for him but why. "Harry can you explain to me?"ask Hermione. "Ron was mad at me because I broke up with Ginny who may I say is a controlling bitch and I told him if he can't accept it then we are no more friends" explained Harry. Hermione nodded to Harry to say he understand,

"I will see you later Harry."said Hermione. Hermione was searching for Annabeth and found her in my old room where I had shared with Ginny. "Hermione I think we should sleep here."informed Annabeth. Hermione agreed with her.

Hermione left the room in search of Orion and found him talking to Harry. "Harry is there anything you need to know about Mom and Dad." "What were they like with us?"ask Harry. Orion looked at him and answered, "Lily and Dad always doted on us but when ever I did something good like broke a glass that your aunt sent to Lily. She would have gave me a sweet.

Orion look at the wall and remember his third birthday very well it was the day he found out he was going to be a big brother

_**Orion's Flashback **_

"_Happy Birthday Orion."said James. A young Orion opened the present and found a toy broomstick inside it. "Happy Birthday Orion."said Lily. "Orion, me and Lily we have something to tell you." , said Dad. "Orion remember you ask for a sibling,well your father and I are going to have a baby"said Lily. _

"_So does that makes me a big brother,"ask Orion looking at his dad and step mum with his sliver eyes. "Yes Orion it makes you a big brother." said Lily. Orion did his happy dance. "Lily can I call you mommy?"ask Orion._

_Lily looked at Orion and smiled at him and said, "Orion I don't mind being called mommy." Orion looked at Lily and ask, "Mommy where does babies comes from?"_

"_Sweetie I will tell you where babies come from when you grow older okay."said Lily. "Okay Mommy."said Orion. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry left the room when he saw Hermione outside. I wonder what is happening between them thought Harry. "Orion I heard what you told Harry."said Hermione. Orion looked at her and cried, "I miss them Mia so much." Hermione hugged him and whispered, "Orion it is okay to miss them. You can keep your memories alive by telling whatever you know to Harry."

"Hermione I don't know what I do without you."said Orion. Hermione smiled at his words. I really love him but I can't tell him that yet. "Hermione I need to ask Professor Dumbledore something I will see you in an hour."said Orion.

**Orion P.O.V**

I ask,"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore can Hermione and me go out tomorrow night we will come back at 11:00pm." Professor Dumbledore looked at me and smiled said, "Yes you and Hermione can go out tomorrow night and make sure the both of you come back at 11:00pm."

Yes I can't wait to tell her. I found Hermione where I left her. "Mia I have something to tell you."

**Hermione P.O.V**

"Mia I have something to tell you."said Orion. It must be good news if his eyes are really shinning. I ask,"What is it?". Orion smiled at me and said, "Tomorrow night we are going to restaurant only me and you."

That is good news seeing at camp you could be interrupted in during a date but what about Professor Dumbledore. I ask,"What about Professor Dumbledore ? Would he allow us Orion?" Orion smiled at me and said, "Mia that was what I wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore."

I said,"Orion did I tell you how much I love you.". "Mia no you didn't and I love you too."said Orion.

**End of P.O.V**

Hermione left Orion and went to the kitchen and saw cooking. "Hermione I am really sorry about Ron and Ginny. I didn't teach them that."

"Don't worry it isn't your fault."said Hermione and Hermione left to her cooking. Hermione saw Sirius and Remus playing wizardly chess. "Hermione can you tell us more about Orion."ask Remus

"Sure do you want to know?"ask Hermione. "Everything how long did you know Orion and his personality, his foster family and things?"ask Sirius.

"I know him since last year Sirius and Remus. He is sweet and gentle, playful but serious when he wants to be . He ran away from his froster family and went to camp and when he was 11 years old."answered Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione."said Sirius.

The next day Hermione was woken up by someone screaming. "What the fuck is happening guys?"ask Hermione.

"Me and Travis put pink hair dye in one of the shampoos and we ask Fred and George to charmed that person clothes to move when the owner was about to touch it." whispered Connor Who ever it is I feel sorry thought Hermione.

Just then an angry Ginny came into the room with pink hair and she was only wearing a towel. Scratch that I won't feel sorry for her thought Hermione. "Fred and George I am telling mom."said Ginny.

As soon as Ginny left the room. Hermione laughed so much that she cried. Orion walked in to the room. "Guys what so funny?"ask Orion. "Did you see what happen to Ginny? Orion it seems like Travis and Connor did to her"told Hermione who was still laughing.

Orion went outside and saw what happen to Ginny. Orion started laughing with them.

Everyone went down and saw Fred and George being shouted by . " Fred and George didn't do it it was probably Travis and Connor."said Jean.

We have to save them from their mother and if it means confessing the truth then I will do thought Travis.

"Yes we did. It is in a nature to do a prank."said Travis. " Travis and Connor did it as a harmless joke if it makes it any better we will make them wash the dishes."said Hermione.

Hermione went to her bedroom and took out the clothes for the date. It was a sliver dress which brings out Hermione eyes.

Hermione went outside and waited for Orion and Orion cam out. Mia looks beautiful thought Orion. "Orion how do I look?"ask Hermione as she twirls around in the dress. "Mia you look beautiful."answered Orion.

Hermione and Orion had left 12,Grimmauld Place. "Hold on to my hand."whispered Orion. She hold on to his hand and they appeared to a restaurant. "Orion where are we?"ask Hermione. Orion smiled at her and said, "Welcome to Italy if I remember correctly you loved italian food." Hermione hugged him and said, "I can't believed you remember that."

Hermione and Orion sat down and ordered they food. "What would you like to eat sir?"ask the waiter. "One Creamy Polenta With Wild Mushrooms and one Tortellini Pasticcio."said Orion.

As they finished the food and Hermione saw a couple dancing. Orion looked what Hermione was staring. "Mia would you like to have this dance?"ask Orion. How does he know that I wanted to dance thought Hermione as she nodded to him.

Hermione and Orion were dancing and as they dance they forgot their worries about Hogwarts and siblings. "Mia I wish we don't have to go back but we have to before everyone figured out as I didn't tell Harry about us.",whispered Orion as he kissed Hermione.

"I know Orion that we have to go back."said Hermione. They went to an ally and appeared to an ally behind Grimmauld place. Hermione and Orion went inside 12,Grimmauld Place. They turn around and saw Sirius looking at them with a grin and ask, "So how was date you two?". I guess it could have been worse it could have been Fred and George thought Orion . "The date was great Sirius."said Hermione.

"Spill the beans how long have you two been dating?"ask Sirius. "Six months and we're begging you to keep it a secret from the others. In camp everyone knows but here only you and Dumbledore."said Hermione.

"I will keep it a secret until you're ready to tell."said Sirius. Orion and me have to tell Harry soon thought Hermione.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and I was wondering can anyone be a beta reader for me.** **As usual I don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson only Orion and Aaron. J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan own it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter , they belong to J.K Rowing and Rick review.**

Three weeks had past since Hermione and Orion were caught by Sirius. "So Hermione are you really all right for us to go to hogwarts?",asked Annabeth.

She should stop worrying about me thought Hermione. "Don't worry Annabeth, I am going to be fine.",answered Hermione. Someone knocked the door.

I wonder who is it thought Hermione. Hermione say, "Come in."

The person who came in was the last person Hermione wanted to see. What does this asshole wants thought Hermione.

"Hermione can I talk to you in private?",asked Ron . Great I wonder what he wants to ask me now thought ,If he thinks I am going to forgive him that easily then he wrong thought Hermione. Annabeth stand beside her sister. Whatever he wants from my sister, he will go throught me thought Annabeth.

"No Ronald, whatever you want to say to me say it now.",snapped Hermione.

"Hermione you would go out with me?",asked arrogant Ron. He is asking me out no he is stating it that I will go out with him, I will never date him even if my life dependant on it thought Hermione.

"Ronald, I will never date you even if my life depandant.",answered a angry Hermione. What this was not suppose to happened thought Ron.

"Listen to me asshole ,my sister is dating a nice guy he will treat her the way she is suppose to be treated, .",say Annabeth.

Hermione left a shell shock Ron and went to Orion and Harry room. "Mia by any chance did Ron asked you out",asked Orion with amused did he found out thought Hermione.

"How did you found out?",asked Hermione.

"he was talking about it when he was sleeping.",say Orion and took out his camera.

"Orion Sirius Potter why were you in his room?",asked Hermione. If it is what I think it is then Orion you are a one sneaky bastard thought Hermione when she saw the camera.

"I wanted to take an embarrassing picture of him and I heard him saying Hermione will go out with you .",answered Orion who scowled when he remembered what Ron had told.

"May I see the picture?",asked Hermione gaving him the puppy dog look. Oh god that girl knows I can't resist thought Orion.

Orion gave her the camera. Hermione on it and put it on the last picture he tooken. Well I think I would give this to Fred and George to sell seeing this is the most embrassing picture I ever saw thought Hermione. In the picture Ron was cludding a teddy bear and had a thumb on his mouth.

"Did you made him do this?",asked Hermione.

"Honestly yes I did that to him after he had said you are his.",answered Orion.

I never took him as jealous type thought Hermione. "Orion were you jealous?",asked Hermione. Orion looked at her sheepishly.

"I can't help it Hermione you can have any guy you want.",say Orion.

"Orion, I am dating you , I love you Orion not Ronald. You know the right words to say to me when I am down and you know what to do to make me laugh",say Hermione.

"Excuse me I am going to be sick.",say Harry. Oh fuck I forgot to tell Harry thought Hermione. Harry looked at them with hurt eyes and asked, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Harry we wanted to tell you but it was never a good time.",answered Hermione. I think I should leave thought Hermione.

"Harry can I tell you something?",asked Orion.

"What is it?",asked Harry.

"Do you want to know why Hermione and me didn't tell you soon?",asked Orion. I really need him to understand thought Orion. Harry nodded at him to and Orion started explaining.

"Harry, I and Hermione were worrid what you were going to think if we told you what would you do?",asked Orion. Harry thought for a minute and then started to answered him.

"I would have blown a fuse Orion but I have one thing to say if you break her heart I will kill you.",say Harry.

Orion looked at his brother and ruffled Harry's hair. "Harry, I am in love with Hermione.",confessed Orion looking at his brother with a goofy smile on his lips.

"How do you know you are in love with someone?",asked Harry. Orion thought about it and looked at Harry with thoughtful eyes.

"When you're in love with someone, you would do anything for them you would think you life centers around them.",answered Orion. I hope my brother will find someone who would love him for who he is and not Harry Potter the boy who lived thought Orion.

The next day was the day everyone would leave for the hogwarts express. Hermione was so excited that she woke up early. "So Hermione dear are you ready to go to Hogwarts?",asked Mrs. Weasley as Hermione sat down and ate her breakfast.

"Yes, I can't wait to see my silblings.",answered Hermione.

Orion came downstaries and saw his girlfriend eating breakfast. "Did you packed your stuff Orion?",asked Hermione.

"Yes Hermione, I am not like my brother.",answered Orion and sat beside her. Does he have any exgirlfriend in Hogwarts thought is she thinking thought Orion as he looked at his girlfriend closely.

"Orion do you have any exgirlfriends in Hogwarts?",asked Hermione. So that what was she thinking thought Orion.

"Are you jealous Hermione?",asked Orion.

"No Orion but I am just curious.",denied Hermione. Sirius looked at them with amused eyes at their antics.

"Well I only dated a few who are still in Hogwarts but Hermione I don't like them as much as you.",say Orion.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "How much do you like me?",asked Hermione. Oh you silly Hermione thought Orion.

"I love you and those girls were my school boy crushes but you aren't, you are different.",say Orion. I wished I was as good as a singer as Aaron so that I can prove it to her thought Orion.

"Good morning.",greeted Aaron who looked liked he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Hermione and Orion greeted, "Good morning Aaron."

It was soon time for them to go to the train station. Hermione ran to her room and got her trunk. I am glad I will see my silblings and friends soon thought Hermione when she putted on her hairclip, which was a gift from her mother.

Hermione carried her trunk downstairs and saw Annabeth and Percy having a snogg session. I am going to be sick thought Hermione. "Get a room you two.",say Hermione. Percy and Annabeth stopped snogging ,the both of them blushed when they saw Hermione standing there.

"Like you and Orion are any better.",snorted Annabeth.

"No but at least we did it privately Annabeth.",say Hermione who smirked at her sister. I better leave them thought Hermione. Hermione saw Harry looked at the window with smile. "So Harry may I asked why are you smiling?",asked Hermione.

Harry still looking at the window answered, "I am just so surprised what I learned this summer."

"I would be too Harry, if I learned that I had a brother.",agreed Hermione.

"Hermione everyone in Hogwarts will be happy to see you.",informed Harry.

"I am too Harry and I can't wait to introduce you to my friends in camp.",say Hermione.

"Hurry up you two.",shouted from the car. The both of them went inside the car which had been resized to fit seventeen people. "I think I will get use to this.",say Travis as he entered the car. The car ride was a quite one. They reached the train station and the eleven campers search for ¾ train platform.

Hermione took her trolley ,closed her eyes and ran into the wall and saw herself staring at the platform. It is good to see the train again. "Boo."shouted Orion from behind her. Hermione looked at him startled and smack him on his head.

"Why did you do that?",asked Orion. I should never tick her off thought Orion.

"Why Orion because you almost gave me a heart attack.",say Hermione.

Orion pouted at her. He knows I can't stay mad at him when he does that thought Hermione. Hermione laughed and kissed Orion. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you pout.",say Hermione.

"I know Mia.",say Orion who smirked. The both of them went inside the train to find an empty compartment. Everyone who was 3rd years and above were susprised to find Hermione there. Lavender was the first one to talked to her.

"Hi Hermione it is so good to see you .",say Lavender. Who is this hot man thought Lavender as she looked at Orion up and down.

"Hi Lavender, I want you to meet Orion who is my boyfriend.",say Hermione. Well I am glad that she found someone thought Lavender.

"Where did you guys meet?",asked a curious Lavender. It can't hurt to tell her thought Hermione. "We met at a camp.",answered Hermione. Please she doesn't ask any other question but luck wasn't on Hermione side.

"What type of camp?",asked Lavender.

"Professor Dumbledore will tell everyone about the camp soon.",answered Hermione.

"Hermione aren't you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend?",asked Aaron who was behind her, Who is he thought Lavender looking at Aaron carefully.

"Lavender I would like to introduce you to Aaron Cole, he is friend of mine from camp.",say Hermione. I think they will get along well thought Hermione.

"Orion I think we should leave now.",informed Hermione eyeing Aaron and Lavender .Orion was about to protested until Hermione gave him a glare that say do what I say. "Okay Hermione.",say Orion.

The both of them found an empty compartment. "Mia, what are you planing?",asked Orion. Hermione smirked at her boyfriend and kept quiet. He will figure it out soon thought Hermione.

"You are not doing what I am thinking you are planing?",asked Orion looking amused . He is fast thought Hermione. Hermione nodded at her boyfriend.

"You know he rarely dates.",say Orion.

"I know that is why I am going to ask Sarah for help.",say Hermione smirking at Orion. I should have know she will be a few steps ahead than me thought Orion. Will Sarah help though thought Hermione thinking about what happen a few months ago.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione walked towards the Aphrodite knocked on the door. "Come in.",sobbed Sarah. Hermione was surprised to see Sarah eating chocolate ice-cream and wearing the worst clothes she ever owned. This must be bad thought Hermione. Sarah only does this when somebad happened to her thought Hermione._

"_Sarah what happened?" ,asked a concerned Hermione looking at her best friend with worry ._

"_He broke up with me Hermione, I don't know what I did.",sobbed Sarah, Hermione looked at Sarah with pity and sat beside Sarah. Hermione took out a hankerchief and gave it to her to dry her tears._

"_Sarah, Aaron might not be the right man for you I mean there other fish in the sea.",said Hermione who was trying to cheer Sarah up. _

"_Yeah you're right there is other men that I can date.",said Sarah. "Oh who am I kidding Hermione, I feel like joining Lady Artemis.",said Sarah. Oh god this is bad thought Hermione._

"_Sarah he is just a boy, you will find a man who will treat you the way you deserve,",say Hermione._

_Sarah face instanly brighten at Hermione words. _

"_Hermione You're right he is just a boy.",say Sarah._

**End of flashback**

"Mia do you want any sweets?",asked Orion who was walking towards the cart lady.

"No Orion I don't want sweets.",answered Hermione as she took out a book. "I found them.",shouted Travis. Must he be loud thought Hermione.

Annabeth, Percy and Connor came in. "Where is Jean,Emily ,Katie and Nico?",asked Hermione looking for the others.

"They are sitting in another compartement.",answered Percy. I hope Nico and the others make friends thought Hermione.

Connor took out his ipod . "Connor I don't think that a good idea.",say Hermione but it was too late, Connor's ipod exploded. "What happened?",asked an angry Connor. Is he addicted to it thought Hermione.

"Connor, I thought I told you that electronic stuff doesn't work here or in Hogwarts.",answered Orion. When will he listen to me thought Orion.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, Please review and I only own the OC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank all those who review the last chapter.**

**Previous Chapter**

_When will he listen to me thought Orion._

**Now**

Aaron looked out of the window and saw the sun setting. "Well it seems like we near Hogwarts,"say Aaron. "Aaron you had never been to Hogwarts,"said Orion. Aaron had a sudden interested in his shoes.

"Actually I sneaked in here once.",told Aaron. I thought that only children of Hermes are good at sneaking around thought Hermione amusingly. "When?"asked Orion. Aaron took a breath and said, "On your graduation day."

"how did you got there?"asked Orion. This is going to be long conversation thought Hermione. At that momement Nico came in to the compartment. "Hermione do you know who is Draco?",asked Nico. No don't tell me he made friends with Draco thought Hermione. "Nico did you made friends with him?",asked a worried Hermione.

Why would I be friends with an ass like him thought Nico. "No,Hermione he is an ass and by the looks of his clothes I can say that he is an spoiled brat.",answered Nico scowling at what Draco had said to him.

"What did he asked?",asked Hermione. "He asked if I was prue-blood and when I told him, I was a muggle born. he called me a mudblood.",answered Nico. Orion looked like he wanted to murder Draco what he had said about Nico. Hermione saw Orion murderous looked and tried to calm him down. "What so bad about being called a mudblood?"asked Nico looking at Orion who was still angry. "Mudblood is what pure blood used to insult a muggle-born witch or wizard Nico.",answered Hermione.

"What does he looked like?"asked Travis giving the look which made everyone knew what he was planing. I think I will help them with the prank thought Orion. "He has platnium blond hair and grey eyes.",answered Hermione. Orion looked out at the window and saw Hogmade train station. "Guys we should leave.",informed Orion. All of them got out of the train. Hermione saw her best friend from ran to her friend and hug her,"Hermione it so good to see you too.",said Sarah.

"Happy 16 Birthday Sarah,"said Hermione who gave her best friend her gift. "So how are you?",asked Hermione. Sarah smiled at her best friend knowing that Hermione was worried about the break-up with Aaron. "Honestly Hermione I am doing okay now and I am hopping to find some cute guys here,"answered Sarah. Typical of her to think of guys thought Hermione. "I want to introduce you to somebody.",said Hermione.

**Harry P.O.V**

Who is that girl. I saw one of the most beautiful girl in my life beside Hermione. She was a petite girl with long brown hair with big blue smiled at me showing me her white should be a model with her appearance. "Harry I want to introduce you to my best friend from camp Sarah Turner. Sarah this is Harry Potter,"said Hermione.

"It is nice to meet you Sarah,"said I. "I heard so many things about you,"told Sarah. I still fell guilty for what I did to Hermione. "I guess it was all bad,"said I. Sarah looked at me and laughed at what I said.

"I am so sorry but she said some good things about you too,"said Sarah as she saw my face. I looked at Hermione with surprise. "Harry James Potter you are a gullible person for Ginny to trick,"said Hermione. I hanged my head in shame. "We should go to the carriage now,"informed Hermione. We entered the carriage and I sneaked a look to Sarah ,she looked fascinated when she saw Hogwarts.

**Hermione P.O.V**

Harry already likes Sarah,I hope that she likes him too. "Guys I better go and find Orion.",said I as we got out of the carriage. I found Orion talking to him about something and Aaron nodded to comfrimed it. What is this about.

"Where were you?",asked Annabeth. Orion looked across the room and saw Harry talking to Sarah. "Annabeth don't worry, she was with Harry.",answered Orion. "I will see you guys later.",said Harry and he went inside to took his seat with the rest of the Gryffindors. Orion took a seat with the Gryffindors and I sat beside him. "Mia can I talk to you in private later.",asked Orion whispering in my ear.I felt shivers through my spine. Does he knows how I feel when he does that.

Sarah looks at me with amusemant looking at us like she knows something that we don't,I wanted to asked her what was so funny. I looked at her and she shook her head at me.

"Students you may had noticed that we have visitors come from camp half-blood. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for people who are half human and half god and they are here for the tournament.",informed Professor Dumbledore. .

**Orion P.O.V**

"You know you looked like Orion William.",said Jack Miller. I chuckled at him and said, "I left only five years ago and you forgot little old me Jack,I feel hurt mate and I thought you are one of my best friends."

Jack looked at me with surprise and realised that I am Orion William. "Orion mate how are you?",asked Jack. "I am fine Jack",said I. He looked at Hermione. "Why who are you beautiful.",said Jack. I hit him in the head. "Mate she off-limits,"informed I. I saw Hermione looking at me with amuesmant on her eyes. What is so funny about this.

It looks like we can go now. Hermione followed me and I felt nervous about telling her. "Orion what is wrong?",asked Mia. I looked around trying to see if anyone was easedropping. "Nothing wrong but I need your help .",answered I. She looked at me with her stormy grey eyes curiosity at what I was about to asked.

"Mia I am going to do some research in the library and I need your help to locate some of these books.",told I. "You know I will help you with anything.",said Hermione.

"Good, it will help during the war .",said I. "Why don't we ask my silbings for help in the research.",suggested Hermione. I nodded at her idea. "We should go to bed now Mia.",told I. I kissed her and soon we were snogging. I moan in pleasure when Hermione tounge seek enterance mine.

"And you said me and seaweed brain were bad Hermione",exclaimed Annabeth. me and Hermione broke out of snogging and blushed at her,she laughed at our faces. She have such perfect timing. "What do you want Annabeth?"asked I annoyed at her breaking our snogg session. "Well professor Dumbledore wants to show us,where we are sleeping.",answered Annabeth still smirking at us.

"We are coming.",said Hermione and Annabeth left us. I hope that the guys don't get sorted. Hermione smiled at me and said, "They wouldn't get sorted.",said she read my mind. Hermione laughed at my expression. "Orion I didn't read your mind.",told Hermione. I don't believe her. We went to the Gargoyle.

"Password?" asked the gargoyle.

"Pumpkin Pastry.",answered I. The Gargoyle didn't moved.

Hermione looked at it and said, "Every Betty Flavour."

Please it works. It didn't I hate mars bar will work I mean he does put the most outrageous passwords.

"Mars bar ,"said I. The gargoyle jumped off and we went in. "What made you think of mars bar?"asked Hermione. "Think like the old man.",answered I. We laughed and opened the door,this is how we are supprose to be happy.

**Sarah P.O.V**

Hermione and Orion are late. I shouldn't be surprised,they are always late when it comes to door opened and we saw Hermione and Orion. Hermione was laughing at Orion joke.

What are they talking about. Professor Dumbledore looked at them with amuesmant. "You will sleep in the cabins that we made for you in the forest,"said Professor and I thought we were sleeping in the castle. We went to the forest and saw the cabins looked like the ones in went to her cabin.

Orion walked towards me and looked around hoping that nobody wasn't near by. "So Orion what brings you here?"asked I. "I need your help.",told Orion.

I am very curious since he rarely asked for help. "What is it?",asked I. Orion looked around hoping that no one was neared by. "I need your help in rings",admitted Orion. Is it what I think it is. "Are you going to propose to her?"asked I. He nodded and I squealed and I made a mental note to get my money from Travis and Conner.

"Orion why do you asked me and not Annabeth?"asked I. Orion took a breath and looked at the lake and answered, "You are her best friend and you know what type of ring she likes and if I asked Annabeth she couldn't keep it a sercert."

"And how do you know that I won't tell?"asked I. He can't have enough that much of trust on me. "Because I trust you Sarah and I know that you knew this will happen.",answered Orion. How did he know.

**End of P.O.V**

"So will you help me?"asked Orion looking at Sarah. "Sure Orion seeing I want Hermione happy and you are the man that makes her happy",answered Sarah truefully. Now how am I going to keep it a sercert from Hermione thought Sarah. "I should go to my cabin now.",said Sarah.

**Hermione Dreams**

_A small boy who looked no older than four years old running towards to the kitchen. The boy looked almost like Orion except with Hermione eyes. The boy ran towards the kitchen where he saw his mother cooking breakfast. "Hi there kiddo where is your dad and sister?"asked the older Hermione._

"_They are with uncle Aaron ,"answered the little boy. "Dear we are home.",said an older looking Orion carring a sleepy girl who looked no older than two years old. The girl looked like Hermione except she has Orion eyes."Dear I got some good news.",said Hermione beaming at Orion. "Really what is it?"asked Orion curious about the good news. "I am pregnant with twins.",answered was so happy ,he shouted, "I am going to be a father again."_

**End of Dream**

I need to ask Aaron what was the dream about thought Hermione. Hermione changed her clothes and went to the Great hall. "Good morning Mia.",greeted Orion as Hermione took a seat beside him in the Gryffindor table. "Have you seen Aaron?"asked Hermione. "No ,but I think he is sitting in the hufflepuff table.",answered Orion. I thought seeing the future was a chid of Apollo thing and not a child of Athena thought Hermione.

Just then Hermione saw Aaron leaving the Hufflepuff table. "Aaron can I talk to you in private?"asked Hermione. "Sure Hermione.",answered Aaron. This is so embrassing to ask thought Hermione as she walked with Aaron. They stopped at the Black Lake. "So what is it Hermione ?"asked Aaron.

"Aaron is it possible for demigods to see the future beside your father?"asked Hermione. "Unless you are a child of apollo then no,why do you ask?"asked Aaron.I should tell him about my dream thought Hermione. "I saw myself in the future married to Orion.",confessed Hermione. This is something I have never heard of before thought Aaron.

"Hermione this is something I had never heard of,"told Aaron. How am I seeing the future thought Hermione." Thank you for telling me all what you know,"said Hermione. . "Are you okay Mia?"asked Orion looking at Hermione with worry. Hermione smiled at him and nodded her is something she is not telling me thought Orion.

"Hey why don't we go to the library?"asked Hermione. I forgot that I asked her for her help thought Orion.

**A/N Can any of you figure out why she had this dream and I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson,they belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and a very special shout out to Nosie for getting the answer correct and I am so sorry if it is short. I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson as,they belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

_**Previously**_

_I forgot that I asked her for her help thought Orion._

**Now**

**At Olympus **

"Apollo you better explain why my daughter is having visions of her future," shouted Athena,Apollo looked at her and smiled showing her his white teeth. "Your daughter's boyfriend is blessed to see the future and any child he has can see the future,"answered Apollo.

Athena shooked her head. "I guess I didn't tell you,"told Apollo. "Why did you blessed Orion?"asked Athena. "Orion is my sister's first child so, that is why I blessed him,"answered Apollo cheerfully.I hope Michael can handle that Hermione is pregnant thought Athena.

**Hogwarts**

A few weeks later,Hermione woke up and felt like ran to the bathroom and voimited. "Are you feeling okay?"asked Annabeth,Hermione smiled at her and nodded. "Yes I am fine it might be because of the food I ate,"answered Hermione. Hermione ran outside to find Orion. "Mia,are you ready to go eat breakfast?"asked Orion. "Yes,I have been having strange craving for a fish sandwitch,"answered Hermione.

"How long have you been having these craving?"asked Orion. "A few days,"answered Hermione,Oh zeus I can't be pregnant I can't thought Hermione as she relized what he was trying to say. "Mia,are you pregnant?"asked Orion. "I don't know,"said Hermione. "Why don't we go to Promfrey,"suggested Orion,I think about it there was a new scent on her thought Orion. Hermione nodded and they went to the hospital ward.

"Madam Promfery I have been voimiting these past days and have been having strange craving for fish sandwitch,"said Hermione. Madam Promfery went to the cupboard and took out a bottle. " I want you to drink this,"informed Madam Promfery. What does it do thought Hermione.

Hermione took it and drank it,must all potions be disgusting thought Hermione as she drank it. "If your stomach turns pink that means you are pregnant and if it blue well you are not pregnant and now we wait for a few minutes,"informed Madam Promfery. They waited for a few minutes. They saw Hermione stomach turning pink.I am pregnant thought could I forgot contraceptive charm thought Orion.

The both of them went to the forest and sat down,For the first time in her life,she cried. Orion hugged her and waited for her to calm down. "Mia, I will care for you and the child,"promised Orion. How am I going to tell my dad about this thought Hermione suddenly. Dad is going to be disappointed on me thought Hermione. "Orion,how am I going to tell my dad?"asked Hermione

I didn't think about her dad thought Orion. "Mia,we will tell him together,"said Orion,Oh zeus what will Annabeth thought Hermione. "Orion I got to go to my cabin,"informed Hermione. Hermione saw Annabeth walking back to the cabin.

"Annabeth I need to tell you something,"said Hermione.I am going to be scolded by her soon thought Hermione. Annabeth smiled at her and followed her to the a tree. "What is it about Hermione?"asked Annabeth.

Hermione took a breath and said, "Well I did something stupid."

Annabeth looked at her suspicious and asked, "How stupid?"

Hermione took a deep breath and answered, "I am pregnant."

Wait when did she and Orion did the deal and why didn't they use contraceptive thought Annabeth. "When did you guys did the deal?"asked Annabeth. "The week before we left Hogwarts,"answered Hermione who blushed at Annabeth words. "How could the both of you be irresponsible,"shouted Annabeth.

"Can you keep it quiet Annabeth,I know that we were irresponsible but we are taking care of this child,"said Hermione,Annabeth sighted and saw that Hermione rubbing her stomache. "Hermione I am just worried about you and the child, and what will happen if you and Orion break up?"asked Annabeth.

Hermione thought back on her had a little boy and girl and I was pregnant again thought Hermione. "I have a feeling that me and Orion are going to last,"answered Hermione.

**Orion P.O.V**

I am going to be a father,what if I be a terrible father. "Orion what is wrong?"asked Aaron. "Nothing mate," He shook his head and said, "Mate,I always know when you are lying but,if you don't want to tell me it is okay."

How am I going to tell him I am worried that I am going to be a terrible father.I smiled at him "Aaron I will tell you if I have any problems,"promised I. I suddenly felt a headache,I am going to have another vision.

**Orion Vision**

_Orion was pacing at the hospital waiting for the news of his fiancee and baby. " it is okay now, you can see your child and fiancee",said the bolted into the he saw Hermione holding a bady boy. "Orion I would like you to meet your son,"said a tried Hermione giving the baby to him. He is going to be a heart breaker one day thought Orion as he looked at the auburn hair that he inherited from Orion.. _

**End of the vision**

"Orion did you have another vision?"asked Aaron,he was standing in front of me. "Yes I have another vision,"answered I. For the first time since I started seeing the future,I love a vision.I ran to the headmaster office. "Professor,I will like that me and Hermione can visit her parents,"said I. I felt him trying to read my mind. "Listen to me old man get out of my head,"growled I. He sighted and said, "The both of you can go on monday but, you must come back on friday."

I nodded in agreement and I left him to find Hermione.I saw Hermione at the lake,I wonder what she is thinking. "Mione,I got some news,"informed I. She perked at me. "Really what is the news?"asked Hermione. "We can meet your dad on Monday,"answered I.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I hope you like this chapter and, I am going to change the first few review this chapter.**

_**Previously**_

"_We can meet your dad on Friday",answered I._

_**Now**_

"Orion,this is a surprise,"said Hermione who was shocked,maybe dad will not kick me out from the house thought Hermione hopefully. "Mya, I know that you want to keep the baby but are you sure?"asked Orion looking at her with worry in his sliver looked at him with anger in her eyes and whispered angrily, "Orion Sirius Potter,I am keeping the baby if you like it or not!"

Orion waited until she calm down before he said, "It is just that,I don't want you to regert it later."

"Orion,I don't want a stranger raising the child without him knowing who he is and he is a part of us Orion,"whispered Hermione looking at him with sad eyes. "Mya,I agree the baby is a part of us but what makes you think the baby is a boy and not a girl?"asked Orion raising his eyebrows at her.I am not telling him about my dream thought Hermione.

Hermione lied, "Let us called a mother intuition."

Orion shaked his head not believing her but didn't push her to tell him. "I better start packing,"said Hermione who hugged him before going to her cabin. "Where are you going?"asked Jamie. Jamie is a year younger than Hermione. "Me and Orion are going to visit my parents,"answered Hermione. "Why are you going there?"asked Jamie looking at her sister with curiosity in her grey eyes,Hermione looked at her and lied, "We are going on a holiday with them."

Jamie nodded at her and let her continue with her packing. It took her a few hours to finish

packing. Hermione was staisfied with her packing and went to dinner. Hermione took a seat beside Harry. Hermione took a turkey sandwitch putting mayonnaise on the turkey.

"Hermione are you okay?"asked Harry,she doesn't like turkey thought Harry. Hermione nodded at him. "I am okay it is just that I wanted to try something new,"lied Hermione. Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "And putting mayonnaise is nice."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Hermione continue eating her sandwitch and went to her cabin. Hermione took out a photo album,she smiled when she saw her Dad and stepmom eating at a restuarent.

"So Hermione are you really sure about keeping the baby?"asked Annabeth as she took a seat beside Hermione. "Yes I am sure Annabeth,"answered Hermione smiling at her.

**Next Day**

Hermione felt like someone had thrown cold water at opened her eyes to see her bed wet and Orion standing there with an empty bucket. "Did you had to do that?"asked Hermione who glared at Orion. "Yes,because the train leave in an hour,"answered Orion. Hermione pushed him and started to change her clothes.

**Orion P.O.V**

I am meeting my girlfriend's father and stepmom today,we are going to tell them she is pregnant with my child and I need his permission if I can marry his daughter in one week. "Are you nervous?"asked Hermione . "Yes,I am going to meet your dad but not in best of terms,"answered I.

"I know what you mean Orion,my Dad expects me to be responsible,"cried Hermione. I looked at her with an apologetic expression.I didn't realize that we were at the train station until Hermione called me and asked if I was coming or not and we took the compartment that we took last month. "So Hermione if you are so sure it is a boy,what are we going to name him?"asked I ,Hermione look out at the window thoughtfully and answered, "Kevin Potter"

I shooked my head at her and she looked at me and asked, "Well then what should we name him then Orion?"

"Nichalos Potter,"answered I smiling at her,she looked at me frustrated. She sighted and said, "I can't make you change the name can I." I nodded and chuckled when she pouted and for the rest of the ride we talked about the baby. "Hermione,do you think you will be happy if you marry to me?"asked I.I don't want to ask her for her hand in marriage,if she doesn't want it.

**Hermione P.O.V**

I was caught off guard by his I be happy if I marry him and I realize that I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without anyone else but him. "Orion I can't imagine my life without you,"answered I truthfully.

He smiled at and closed his eyes. I looked at the window and saw we were at our destination and I whispered to his ear that he has to wake up. He looked towards the window and took our bags.I am grateful for what he is doing. We went out 9 ¾

"I found them"asked Orion,I looked at the direction he was looking were my Dad and Stepmom waving at us. They came to us and Dad hugged me and Katie did the same.

"Dad,Mom I want you to meet Orion, he is the guy I have been telling you about; Orion meet my parents.",said I,Dad looked at Orion and smiled at him. "I heard plenty of good things from Hermione,"said Dad as he shooked Orion hand.

Wow Dad looked different since the last time I usually brown hair has a streaked of grey,my father is turning to an old man. Katie looked a little bit older also.I wonder how did Sam and John changed.

Katie stood beside me and whispered, "You got a keeper Hermione and here is some advice don't let him go"

"I am not letting him go Mom,"whispered I as I looked at Orion and Dad was laughing at one of Orion jokes.I hope this is going to be liked that for the rest of the week.

**A/N I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
